Understand Me
by Eleret
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don’t even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can’t figure Nan
1. Meetings and Wonderings

**Title:** Understand Me (1/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. There are also references to the Fellowship of the Ring in this story, which I do not own either. It is created and owned by JRR Tolkien, various publishers, and whoever it is that did the movie. 

**A/N: Yes, I do know that I have other stories started! I have not given up on them, but I've had horrible writers block in both of them, so I'm taking a break and starting something new. I have a sequel kind of planned out, and, if I actually go through with this, it will become a trilogy. I will need lots of encouragement, though. I'll confess that one of the reasons that Angelina has not been updated is that I feel it isn't appreciated enough. I have finally figured out an idea for a *good* Marauders fic! Yes! And if you're wondering, the name Bode is that of a ministry worker in the Department of Mysteries. Nancy is his little sister. Narcissa is Draco Malfoy's mother, but I made up her maiden name. Thanx to the people at FictionAlley.org for writing such wonderful stuff that inspired me. Especially Doodle, DragonFlight, Kazaera, Saff83, LilyAyl, and Grindylow (did I spell that right?). Oh, and it takes place in their sixth year. That's about it. Please enjoy. **

**Chapter One: Meetings and Wonderings **

Sirius Black was a Griffindor known throughout the school of Hogwarts as a prankster, a Beater on the Griffindor team, and a generally humorous person to be around if you didn't mind being followed around by his bunch of fourth and fifth year admirers. At the moment he was strolling around Hogsmead on the first Hogsmead weekend of the school year, on Halloween. He sauntered past Zonco's (with a great deal of self-restraint) and on to the post office. He had promised to send his little sister a Halloween letter from Hogsmead with a few sweets from Honeydukes. 

He quickly attached the note and candy to the nearest owl and was about to exit when the door came swinging open and a girl with a sheet of silver-blond hair came running headlong into him, knocking him to the ground. Sirius lay there for a second, his head spinning from the headlong crash. The girl, after a couple seconds, slowly got up off of him and began to coax her flustered expression into one of cool dignity. After she was looking like a calm ice queen again, she offered him a hand up. 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused you," she said in a light, cool voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going." 

Sirius took the hand with a nod and let her help him up off the floor, "Oh, it's alright," he said in his usually airy tone and then, in a softer voice, "Perhaps we should talk outside as we are attracting quite a bit of attention." In truth, Sirius had never seen this girl before and he wanted to know more about her.

She nodded and pushed him out the door first. 

Sirius stumbled out the door and turned to face the girl coming out after him. She had pulled her cloak up over her head, covering her hair and features. 

Sirius blinked, "You are the person who just rammed into me a few minutes ago, aren't you?" 

"Yes," she said and offered no explanation for her disguise. Sirius wisely chose not to ask. 

"Alright then. I'm Sirius Black, and who are you?" Sirius asked the cloaked figure. 

"I'm- wait, I've got to go. Goodbye and happy Halloween to you," and with that the girl had disappeared back into the maze of shops and streets, making Sirius wonder if he had actually met her at all. 

***

James Potter was a relatively down to earth and sensible person. He was together and he always seemed to have the perfect life. He had good friends, a stream of admirers almost as large as his best friend, Sirius's, and had perfected the perfect recipe for fun. At the moment he was walking towards the Three Broomsticks where he was going to meet his three best friends, Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. He was early, but he could always hang around until they arrived. 

He got their favorite table; one dubbed the Marauding Table by Madam Rosmerta, and took out a Muggle book given to him by Peter, who had an interest in Muggle things, called "The Fellowship of the Ring". He was just starting to be confused by the book when he was interrupted by someone bumping into the back of his chair. 

Turning around, James saw a rather small girl with a lot of wavy red locks, pretty green eyes, and a cheery smile. 

James grinned, "Hello Evans! Been working on your blocks?" 

Lily Evans, keeper for the Griffindor Quiditch team that James was captain of, nodded, "I practice everyday before lessons," she assured him. 

"Good. Getting better with the left side ones?" James had taken Lily on last year when she had almost no Quiditch experience and no coordination. Yet, he had seen her riding her broomstick by herself and known she had natural talent. He hoped that his decision was finally paying off. 

Lily nodded vigorously again, "Yes! I hardly miss a shoot thanks to that spell I found to have Quaffles thrown from every angle. When's our next practice?" Lily had always loved to fly, but without any knowledge of how to play Quiditch and very little coordination, she had never dreamed of making the team. Last year, however, James had asked her to train as a keeper since their old one was leaving and she had jumped at the chance. Now she woke up at five every morning to get in two hours of practice before breakfast. It might mean that she had a very full schedule, but Lily had always loved to work and she hated being idle. This way, she was always doing something, and she was too tired at night to stay up late thinking the way she would if she were bored with school. 

James grinned, "Tomorrow morning at six o'clock, officially. However, I think that I'll be getting everyone up half an hour early to get ready and discuss tactics. I trust you'll be down at the field at five fifteen as usual? Here, sit down," he gestured towards the empty seat beside him. 

Lily sat down, "I will be down at five fifteen. Do you want me to wake up the girls?" 

James nodded, "Sure. Just wake them up on your way down at tell them that they've got to be down at five thirty or I'll let Sirius go find them," he gave Lily one of his mischievous grins that he rarely used on the Quiditch pitch. When Quiditch was involved, James was all business. 

Lily giggled, "I'll do that." 

***

Remus Lupin sighed in frustration as he ducked into a side alley. He had been trying to avoid Lavender Sinistra all day. He shuddered at the thought of what had happened the _last time she got a hold of him. It is sufficient to say it involved a very badly worded love poem and a lot of grabbing onto his clothes. James and Sirius __still teased him about that one. _

Hurrying down another alley, he looked over his shoulder and bowled over a girl who had been standing right in front of him. Blushing slightly, Remus looked down at the slight girl now glaring up at him. 

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, ignoring his hand and standing up by herself. 

Remus' blush darkened, "I'm very sorry. Are you alright? Can I get you something in the Three Broomsticks?" 

The girl rolled her eyes, "I doubt you're sorry. People just say they are to be polite. They never mean it. And I'm fine, by the way. Don't try to buy my silence, either. It never works. You must be a Hufflepuff. Only one of those could be so stupid!" 

Remus blinked. What was this girl talking about? Why would he want to buy her silence? And what would the silence be about, anyway? About to voice his questions, he opened his mouth; "I'm not a Hufflepuff!" was the emphatic statement that came out. 

"Then you're a Griffindor, they're nearly as stupid." And with that she turned around and left. 

Remus stood there for a long time, glaring at the place where she had been. About ten minutes after she left, he mumbled, "I'm not stupid," and went to join his friends at the Three Broomsticks, resolving to figure out just who this girl was so he could ask her what on earth she had been talking about. 

***

Peter Petigrew had always been the bumbling one. He knew and accepted it, too-most of the time, at least. But every once and a while, he had to wonder why. Was it because he was shorter and plumper than the rest of them? Or because the other positions were already taken? And if so, why hadn't he gotten a fair chance? He knew that they didn't mean to have him be a tag-along, but sometimes it seemed to him that he was just slowing them down. He knew they would deny it, but, while he knew they weren't aware of it, he also knew that they did ignore him, though only by mistake.

Sirius was the dashing, cool one. James was the Quiditch player and the one who always lead pranks. Remus was less outgoing and more sensible, but he still got a kick out of playing pranks and he was the one who went through them to make sure they didn't have glitches. But who was Peter? Peter was the one who followed them and got protected by them. He was the one who made silly comments and got laughed at and teased by most people. Peter was the unappreciated one. 

At the moment Peter was sitting in an alley, mulling over all of these thoughts. Peter had been made to be a follower, and he knew he would never have the courage to stand up to James, Sirius, and Remus. He snorted, some Griffindor _he was, afraid to stand up to his friends._

At that moment a girl sat a few feet away from him. She had her long brown hair pulled back into a long braid and large round glasses were perched on her small nose. Her cheeks were slightly freckled and she appeared to be mumbling to herself. 

"….And it is _too true! I really __did see it! They just won't believe it because they don't want to think that a little __Hufflepuff could be more talented than them. I just wish they would believe me for once! Just once, that's all…" she appeared to be saying as she sat down.  _

Peter blinked at her, "Erm, are you alright?" he asked, a bit worried about this girl who seemed to be babbling quite incoherently to herself. 

The girl looked up at him and blinked, as if seeing him for the first time, "Oh, I didn't notice you there. Sorry. And yes, I'm just fine, thank you. It's just, sometimes I really wish that people would believe me!" and with that she was back to babbling. "I really _do get predictions right sometimes, you see, but no one ever believes me! They think that I'm just trying to get attention, but I'm not!" she leaned close to him and looked him in the eye, "Do I look like someone who tries to get attention?" she asked earnestly. _

Peter blinked and leaned away from this obviously unstable girl, "Erm, no?" he said uncertainly. 

"Good," she leaned back, "then they _are wrong. I really am telling the truth!_

Peter nodded, and wondered how he could make a somewhat tactful exit. 

"…And I wish that they would realize my worth!" the girl had finished another long rant, and that last statement cut Peter. Hadn't he just been thinking along the same things? Perhaps this girl wasn't unstable, just mistreated and unappreciated. 

Peter sighed, "Do people over look you, too?" he asked, somewhat hopefully. Things would be easier if he could share them. 

"Oh, yes, all the time!" she said, dramatically enough to make Peter wince, except he was too happy to have found someone who felt the same way as he did. 

"Well," he said happily, "perhaps we could, I dunno, be friends or something. Would you like that?" he looked at her hopefully. 

She nodded her head vigorously, "Oh yes, very much! Let's be friends. I'm Sybil Trelawney. And you are?" she asked, sticking out a hand. 

Peter took her hand and shook it in his own, "I'm Peter Petigrew. Pleased to meet you!"

Sybil smiled; "Same here!" was her emphatic reply. 

It was the beginning of a long and faithful friendship. 

***

  
  



	2. Early Morning Quiditch and a Sirius Resc...

**Title:** Understand Me (2/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. 

**A/N: Second Chapter! Yes! Gosh, I can't believe how easy this is to write! This one will probably focus a bit more on the L/J aspect of things, and maybe Sirius will find out the name of his mysterious acquaintance! Thanx to my cousin Lucy for saying she will help me with the Romance in here because, quite frankly, I do angst. It's thanx to her that there will be loads of fluff! Also thanx to the people at FictionAlley.org for writing such wonderful stuff that inspired me. Especially Doodle, DragonFlight, Kazaera, Saff83, LilyAyl, and Grindylow (did I spell that right?). **

**Chapter Two: Early Morning Quiditch and a Sirius Rescue**

Lily Evans was woken up at exactly five o'clock in the morning, as she did every day. This day, however, was a special one because it was a day with Quiditch practice first thing. Lily quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed her Quiditch robes that she had laid out neatly the day before. Her friends informed her that she was a "perfectionist freak" but Lily had long since started ignoring their teasing comments. 

In ten minutes Lily was dressed and had brushed her red hair into an orderly pony tail at the back of her head. Grabbing her Silver Arrow, a present from her best friend, Alanna, last year for getting on the team, she walked out of her dormitory and down the hall to the fifth year girls' dormitory to collect one of the Chasers on the team, Lucy Bricks. 

Lucy was a notoriously spunky and hyperactive girl who was most often bouncing off the walls. She also seemed to have a limitless amount of energy, and she was a very good Chaser. 

After Lucy was awake and getting dressed, Lily fetched the other girl on their team, the shy and quiet Isabelle Lawrence. Isabelle was a third year who had joined the team the year before as a second year. She was an amazingly talented Beater who, though she had been on the team for a year, still rarely talked to her team members and whom, after a year of knowing her, Lily still didn't really know at all. Isabelle, it turned out, was already awake and getting dressed. Then Lily made her way down to the common room. 

As she went, Lily thought about the team they had this year. It was very strong. James Potter, the captain, had been seeker on the team since his third year, and a reserve in his second year. Sirius Black and Isabelle surprisingly made a very good and evenly matched team of Beaters, Sirius with more strength and Isabelle with an almost uncanny knowledge of where she was needed. The trio of Chasers: Lucy, Fifth year Amos Diggory, and Fifth year Roddy Pontner. As Lily entered the Common Room, she couldn't help but smile. She was the keeper of one of the best teams Griffindor had had in ages. The Quiditch Cup was in the bag!

***

James Potter sighed with satisfaction as he surveyed his team. It was the best they had had in a long time. Last year they had lost the Quiditch Cup by one point, and he wasn't about to let that happen again. With a triumphant grin, James jumped astride his Silver Arrow and zoomed into the air. 

Sirius whooshed past him tailing a Bludger with careful precision as Isabelle came up from his other side to hit a Bludger that he hadn't even noticed coming. Isabelle, now there was a real catch. The year before last Sirius had gone through three Beating partners, claiming he couldn't work with any of them, and then, last year, Isabelle had showed up. It was as if she was meant to be a Beater, for all that she was slight, because she seemed to have an almost supernatural (even in the wizarding world) talent of knowing where a Bludger was. 

Then Lucy, possibly the most energetic person James had ever met, came hurdling just inches past James to give the Quaffle a precise hit straight to one of the other Chasers, Amos. Amos grabbed the Quaffle and sent it spinning precisely to Lily. James smiled as he looked at the small red head sitting in front of the three hoops. Lily had been meant to be a keeper, James was sure. As he watched her effortlessly knock the Quaffle towards the last Chaser, Roddy, James felt his stomach jump with a funny joy. Shaking his head, he decided that it must just be joy. Lily was a wonderful keeper, and James was sure nothing would be able to get past her. That was all. 

Shaking his head slightly, James returned to his own job: finding the snitch. Soaring upward, he flew up until he was high above the Quiditch pitch, then he looked around for any glint of gold. For James, Seeking had come naturally. There was an almost meditative quality about it for him, a way to find inner peace. Then, seeing a glint of gold over by the other teams goal posts, He zoomed almost vertically downward, spinning at a tremendous speed past Sirius, who gave him a grin, toward the Golden Snitch. When it was in range, he leaned back on his broom, pulling it level and reaching out to grab the small golden object in his fingers. Pulling completely out of his dive and hovering in the air, James grinned down at the small, iridescent wings flapping against his fist. Only then did he become aware of the cheers from his team mates.  

***

Narcissa Claude sighed as she walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts for breakfast. Taking her customary seat at the Ravenclaw table, she surveyed the rest of the hall with cool, gray eyes. Over at the Griffindor table, the Quiditch team had just come in from practice and they were eating as though they hadn't for weeks. There was the boy she had bumped into yesterday, Sirius Black. He was grinning and joking with a small girl with brown hair and tan skin who was smiling a bit at him and nodding her head. 

The Hufflepuffs were laughing raucously at the Fat Friar, who seemed to be telling some joke. Narcissa sighed. They were so easily amused, those Hufflepuffs. And so bad at hiding their feelings. Did they take pride in having everything they thought written all over their faces? 

Then there was the Slytherin table. Narcissa seemed on the outside to be only coolly surveying them, but really she was boiling with rage. She should have been in that house. If she were, her parents would not scorn her as they did now. Looking over them, she decided that it was no great loss that she was not in that house, at least not friend wise. There was Denis Zabini with his girl friend Haley Boot. And there were the infamous four: Severus Snape (a slimy conniving git, in Narcissa's mind), Condreus Crabbe(even more stupid than he looked, if that was possible), Gorgaundus Goyle(equally as stupid, as well as looking like an ogre), and, lastly(and in Narcissa's opinion least) Lucius Malfoy, the ringleader. Lucius had been a double crossing little git all his life, in Narcissa's opinion, from the time at age three that he had scorned her for protecting a cat he had wished to kill to the time just one year ago when he had dropped his best friend since age two, Avery Knott, because he had fallen in love with a Gryffindor. Narcissa loathed him more than anything for his trickery and cruelty, but she also loathed him because she was his girl friend. 

It was not as if Narcissa had had much choice in the matter. Arranged Marriages might have been outlawed centuries ago, but that didn't stop old wizarding families like the Claudes from making their children go out with people just for the sake of power. And Narcissa was bound to Lucius by the fact that they were betrothed to give both of their families more power. And also, there was the fact that Lucius was a spoiled git and wanted her to be his just because she didn't want it. 

But Narcissa was not a person who bent easily to others' wishes. She would find a way to get out of marrying Lucius, even if it meant hiding from him for the rest of her life, as she had had to do yesterday. She had vowed to herself long ago that she would marry only for love, or not at all. It had only been later that Narcissa realized there was no such thing as love and had vowed never to marry at all. 

***

Sirius Black rarely liked to be alone. He was always in the middle of things, always where the commotion was. Today, however, he had a strong urge to go for a walk by himself. It was a feeling that Sirius had had only once before: when he was twelve and got the letter that his mother had been killed by his father and that his father was going to Azbakan. Then, Sirius had taken his broom and flown out over the Forbidden Forest for several hours until he reached Hogsmead, where he had crashed into a building because he had been blinded by grief. 

Now, he decided to go for a walk around the lake. 

As he walked over to the lake, he felt a fresh, brisk autumn breeze lift his black hair off of his forehead, and he smiled. It had been a very long time since he had gone for a walk by himself in the autumn, and he had forgotten how beautiful everything looked in the late fall. The trees were bare, and the grass was brown, yet there was a crisp tinge to the air that made everything seem clearer and more peaceful. 

Sighing happily, he sat down beneath the shad of a tree on the bank of the lake and watched the cool blue-gray waves roll up onto the shore. The Giant Squid stuck one large tentacle up out of the water and grabbed a piece of wood that had been floating on the surface before submerging again.

Leaning back against the tree's trunk, he took out a book that Remus had given him on his sixteenth birthday this summer when he stayed over at his house. It was called, "A Complete History of Hogwarts' Trouble Makers, through the Ages," and on the inside cover Remus had inscribed, _For Inspiration. It was possibly the best present Sirius had ever gotten in the form of a book, but today he just couldn't concentrate on it. _

After reading the passage, "Mundungus Fletcher- One of the best trouble makers of the '40s. He specialized in transfiguration and charms. He loved to steal food from the kitchens and he was caught by the Caretaker a total of 520 times in his seven years at Hogwarts," for the fifth time, he gave up and closed his book. 

What was it that was bothering him? He wondered in annoyance. He didn't often have a feeling like there was something he ought to be remembering. 

And then Sirius remembered: it was the girl he had met yesterday in the Owlry in Hogsmead. He needed to know what her name was or he was never going to be able to concentrate. Sighing again, Sirius stood up and began to walk around the lake, as if she might materialize in front of him. Actually, it was her voice that materialized, not her herself. 

***

Narcissa had been sitting behind a bush beside the lake when they came. It was Lucius and his cronies. Narcissa sighed with apprehension and closed the sketch book she had been drawing in. This wouldn't be good. 

Lucius smirked as he got near her, "Why, Narcissa dear, fancy meeting you here. I expected you'd be in the Library like a good little Ravenclaw. But, since you're here, I need you to come with me for a bit. You are my girl friend, after all." 

Narcissa barely concealed a wince. She was a strong girl, and she didn't put up with much crap, but it was hard to stand up to Lucius when he had two seven-foot boulders at his back who served his every whim.

She managed to look him coolly in the eye. In a slightly bored tone that she had had to practice for weeks to manage, she said, "Lucius, your girlfriend I may be- your servant I am not. I am busy at the moment. Please go torture little first years, or whatever else it is you Slytherins do for fun."

Lucius glowered at her, "Narcissa, you _will come with me __now. Unless, that is, you wish to spend the rest of the after noon researching new cover-up spells in dark glasses and a cloak, like you so often do?" _

Narcissa quickly suppressed the urge to shutter at the way he calmly put his abuse of her. Her temper started to flare, and she beat it down, making herself sound collected and together, "I do not wish to do that, no. However, I am not at your beck and call, Lucius. I am entitled to doing what I want."

It was then that Sirius came in, having heard enough. 

Narcissa looked up to see the tall, black haired boy, as different from Lucius and day from night, coming around the bush she had been hiding behind, looking as if he were just out for a casual stroll. It was only the fierce glint in his eyes that made Narcissa suspect other wise. 

"Hello, Malfoy," Sirius said in a would-be casual tone. How dare Lucius Malfoy abuse his girlfriend? Much less make his two body guards do it for him!  

Lucius smiled tightly, "Black, I suggest you leave. This is none of your affair."

"Oh," Sirius said, thinking quickly, and hoping that this girl (Narcissa, he reminded himself) would actually want to be helped, "But it is. You see, Narcissa and I are partners in Transfiguration and we have to go work on our joint essay on Animagus. We're only three quarters of the way through," Sirius's dark eyes dared Lucius to object. 

Lucius, sensing the famous Black temper was boiling, did not rise to the occasion. Shrugging he said, "Fine, then. But Narcissa, I want to meet you later in the prefects' room." 

Narcissa gave him a haughty look that said, "If I wish to, I will." And followed Sirius up to the castle. 

***

End of Chapter two! 

**A/N2: So, how did you like this one? How about five more reviews before I write the next chapter? I have gotten a bit more of a plan about this story and its sequels, and it will work very well. However, I do need encouragement. Lots and lots of it! And thanx bunches to the people who reviewed! Don't have time to find your names now, but I'll try to remember to do a thanx section in the next chapter. **

So, next chapter. Finally some S/N and L/J action, and perhaps Remus, the as of now unknown girl, Peter, and Sybil will come more into the spotlight! You'll just have to wait and see! 

Wow, this is so much fun!


	3. Meeting Friends and the Unaquainted

**Title:** Understand Me (3/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. 

**A/N: Third chapter! Thanx to everyone who reviewed so far, especially WhetheredRose (or it might have been WhetherRose- Sorry! I'm horrible with names!)! I read your review and I was so happy! It's the longest review I've ever *seen* on FF.Net, much less had. It inspired me to keep this going. I can't believe that someone actually enjoyed this so much! Never be sorry for making long reviews. Thanx for pointing out my mistakes too! I'll try to be more careful next time. And on with the third chapter now. **

**Chapter Three: A Meeting of Friends and the Unacquainted **

Nancy Bode had always been the one who wasn't noticed, the one who was second best. Because of this, she had built up a shell around herself, a shell to keep everyone out. Her older brother had just graduated Hogwarts and was quickly moving up in the Ministry, currently training to become an Unspeakable. Nancy was very smart, but, as her teachers always said, she didn't apply herself to school. "Nancy," they were always saying, "Has other things on her mind. She's smart and writes brilliant essays, but she doesn't pay attention." After years of her parents scapegoat-ing her, she had just shut down. She didn't care anymore. Now she refused to let anyone inside her shell. She refused to be disappointed again. 

Nancy willingly admitted she was prejudiced against Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. But then, weren't they just as prejudiced against her? She admitted that she didn't care who she hurt. She loved confusing people. And there, she thought as she walked into the Great Hall for lunch, was the sixth and final person she had managed to confuse the day before. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, so she must have been right. He was a Gryffindor. He had been so confused by her, it almost made her giggle. Almost, but it didn't. Nancy didn't giggle. She didn't even smile. She did cackle evilly to herself when she was alone. Looking at him, she realized he must be one of the Marauders; she had seen him with the others. What was his name? Something or other Lupin. 

Sighing, Nancy took her customary seat at the Slytherin table. Quickly eating a couple of waffles, she was out of the Great hall in fifteen minutes. Walking along the corridor, she found herself walking to the Library: her refuge. She didn't have any homework, but she could always loose herself in the books. Books were the one thing that she could open up to. Books didn't hate you or call you a freak. Books didn't leave. 

She sank to her knees at the end of the row where she was reading her latest book. It was called, "The famous endeavors of Salazar Slytherin," and it was by someone named," TM Riddle. She had decided to read every book that the Library possessed this year, and so far she had read almost an eighth of the huge selection. Picking up the book, she lost herself in the twists and turns of the book, letting the real world melt away. 

***

Remus Lupin was normally a very logical person. He figured things out, he solved problems, and he worked with things that had black-and-white answers. Remus's greatest hatred (besides himself) was the horrible gray between the black and the white. He didn't like answers that didn't have a right and a wrong, though he knew they existed everywhere. Oh, did he every know. He himself was a walking mass of the gray. However, he didn't like to deal with it. It was this that had led him to loving Arithmancy. It was all numbers, and it was all right or wrong. There were no maybes and no ifs. He didn't like to have anything disturb this. 

That was, perhaps, one of the reasons that the girl who had bumped into him yesterday was still floating around in his mind. She had disturbed his sensibleness and made him sound like a fool. If there was anything he hated more than the gray, it was sounding like a fool. Remus knew he wasn't a fool. 

When Remus sat down at his customary place in the Great Hall, he looked for her. Deciding she couldn't possibly be a Hufflepuff, he searched the Ravenclaw table, just to be fair, before looking at the Slytherin table. As he had thought, she was sitting there. She sat with her face looking down at her plate, eating mechanically as though not really seeing the food at all. Her face had a zombie-like quality. She left the Great Hall a few minutes later, and, for reasons he couldn't comprehend (and therefore hated; Remus hated not knowing everything), he got up and followed her. She was heading towards the Library. Walking in, he saw her sitting down beside one of the book shelves, reading a book. A look of extreme peace was on her features. 

Walking over to a table, Remus sat down and got out a half-finished essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He began writing in systematically, paying almost no attention. Defense Against the Dark Arts was another thing he was good at, partly because of what he tried to prove that he wasn't and partly because almost everything had a straight answer. As he wrote, Remus observed the girl. He realized he still didn't know her name and decided he would have to find out what it was. He knew that they shared a few classes together and there for were in the same grade, but he couldn't remember her name or having ever known it. 

She was still bent intently over the large volume in her lap, her face screwed up in intense concentration. Finally, she looked up. Remus tried to avert his gaze, but before he could their eyes locked, and the world stopped. She stared at him for a moment, then she quickly slammed her book shut, stood up, and ran out of the Library. She left behind a very bewildered boy who was more determined than ever to figure her out. 

***

Nancy had gotten to a lull in the book, and looked up to rest her eyes a minute. They immediately locked with gray ones that had been observing her; Lupin. With a small gasp, she slammed her book shut and ran out of the Library. 

_He was looking at me! How dare he? How dare he try to figure me out? Doesn't he know that's impossible? Doesn't he know that I don't want people observing me? _

She ran all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room and quickly went into it with a quick mumble of, "Snakes rock." When she got to her dormitory, she threw herself onto the bed and shut the curtains with a resounding smack. Catching her breath, she tried to figure out what it was that had disturbed her so much. She never lost her cool. She never, ever, lost her control. What was it about him that made her unravel? He wasn't normal. No one was allowed to be so perceptive and quiet. Boys were supposed to be loud and rambunctious and thick. They weren't allowed to act so quietly understand. 

_Though I did manage to confuse him, didn't I?  She thought with a smile. Perhaps all wasn't horrible. She was still at the top. She could still make him act like an idiot. _

_Just don't let him in. It doesn't matter how kind he seems, he'd leave you as soon as he thought you'd been redeemed enough. He's a Gryffindor! _

She took a deep breath and opened her curtains. She would go back to the Library. If he was there, she would walk straight up to him and confront him. 

***

"I don't need a body guard, you know!" Narcissa told Sirius as she caught up to him, then finished a bit grudgingly, "But thank you anyway." 

Sirius looked up at her, eyes uncharacteristically somber, "I know you don't, but it's not right what he does. Why don't you stop it?"

Narcissa gave him a haughty look, "I don't see how you could understand." 

Sirius sighed, "Yes, I could. My mother always got abused by my father, and he finally killed her. Literally. He's in Azbakan now. So, believe me, I can understand. He abused me, too. I never said anything. You were stronger than I was," Sirius wasn't at all sure why he was telling her this. He had never told anyone the last part, though he suspected his friends knew. He looked up at her, eyes daring her to pity him. 

Narcissa gulped. He did know what she was going through. He understood. She bit her lip, admonished, "I don't stop it because I've given up hoping. Lucius and I are betrothed. If I stand up to him, his thugs get me the next day and my parents send me a howler. If I try to tell my parents, they say I'm being silly. I can't loose their respect; I'll be nothing. Besides, without their protection Lucius would already have me completely under his thumb. If I let them disown me, he can control me. I won't be able to hide from him." 

Sirius looked thoughtful, "What about telling Dumbledor?" he asked. 

"He couldn't do anything, though I'm certain he would try. My father is one of the Governors of the school and has the council completely under his thumb." 

Sirius looked exasperated, "Are you trying to cancel all the options? Do you _like being beaten up?" _

She looked down, "No, I just don't want to get my hopes set on anything." 

"Well, you don't have to do that, but how about we try to figure something out? I'll help you, and I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." 

Narcissa looked up at him, distrust evident in her eyes, "Why? Why are you doing this? Do you want me for yourself?" 

Sirius looked straight back at her, "I sometimes get feelings about people. Yours says, 'This person needs help,' so I'm helping. I don't want you for anyone but yourself." 

Narcissa looked at him thoughtfully. Finally, she answered, "You can tell anyone you like, as long as you trust that they won't tell anyone else. And I don't want any pity. I hate it." 

Sirius nodded and held out his hand, "Deal?" 

"Deal!" 

***

Sybil Trelawney had always wanted to be something special. She had always felt something lurking inside her, but it never came out. She had always also had a strong urge to predict things, probably because she had always wanted to know what would happen in the future. The problem was that no one would listen to her. They scorned her and called her a liar. Sybil didn't give up, though. She knew she'd get it right one day. 

Then, just yesterday, Sybil had met someone in a similar predicament, and everything had changed. Peter understood what she felt. He was the same as she was. He was her first true friend. Today they would be meeting in the room right below the Divination classroom, Sybil's favorite place on earth. 

As Sybil walked up the many flights of stairs there, her heart jumped around nervously in her throat. She reached the room and paused a second at it. Then she opened up the door slowly to see Peter waiting for her. 

He gave her a smile as she entered the room, "Hello. I just got here a few seconds ago." 

"Hi," She said, walking over to him and sitting down beside him. 

"So how are things, since yesterday?" Peter asked.

Sybil shrugged, "They still tease me. Everyone thinks I'm lying. And perhaps I am, just a bit. But I know I've got it in me somewhere. Sometimes I feel something stirring, but it never wakes up."

Peter looked at her understandingly, but with a bit of puzzlement, "So why don't you just stop telling them? They might leave off on you, and perhaps the thing that's stirring would wake."

Sybil looked at him with eyes full of fear, "Because it's all I've got. I'd be nobody without it."

***

End of Chapter Three!

**A/N2: So tell me what you think! The plot for this is getting much clearer every day, and it's easy to write, but I'd like some encouragement! Okay, so not any L/J, but there was some more S/N, wasn't there? And here's the thank-you list. **

Hollie- Thank You! Homework is evil, very evil. 

Anarkeay- Thank You, too! I think of Narcissa as being a little bit like me, so that's how I write her. 

WhetherRose- I can't thank you enough! Your review made me so happy I almost cried. Seriously. It was wonderful!  Actually, I forgot about Amos! It doesn't bug me at all that you quote. I love hearing what I'm good at. Be careful, you'll give me an inflated head!

Meghan- Thank you!

Raven- Thank you, and I did add, didn't I?

Clavel- Thanx a bunch! 

So next chapter. Probably more of James and Lily, maybe some more Peter and Sybil, and almost deffinetly some more Nancy, Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa. 


	4. Quidditch at Midnight

**Title:** Understand Me (4/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. 

**A/N: Fourth chapter! Gosh, this one was quick! It's all L/J. I'll do more of the other characters in the next chapter, but this one was begging to be written. **

**Chapter Four: Quidditch at ****Midnight******

If someone had told Lily Evans on the day she first went to Hogwarts that she would end up being a tomboy, she would have had them checked into the insane ward at the local hospital. However, when she came back home after her first year, she would have had to let them out again, because they would have been right. When Lily came to Hogwarts she had been a very studious girl who hated sports. She got good grades and after school she went home and read books. That was before Lily discovered Quidditch, though. Quidditch was everything Lily had ever dreamed of. As a child she had always wanted to fly, and now she could. Lily had very little training for Quidditch in her first year, apart from the Quidditch lessons taught by Madam Hooch, but she had become obsessed with it. 

After her first year, Lily had begged and pleaded with her parents until they had given in and gotten her a broom. It wasn't a wonderful broom, like the Silver Arrow she now owned, but it had served its purpose. All summer she had rode it around her room with the curtains drawn. When she had gotten back to school, she had begun practicing at night or in the mornings or afternoons when the Quidditch pitch was free. Lily still got very good grades in school, mostly without trying, but her passion was Quidditch. The only problems she had had were her lack of training and her lack of coordination. Lily had practiced those, too, though, and she had gradually gotten better. Now, she was keeper on the Quidditch team. 

At the moment, however, Lily was stuck in the Library studying for a Transfiguration test the next day. Looking out the window with a sigh, she saw that it was a beautiful night. The Moon was a perfect half-circle. The sky was clear of clouds and the stars were bright. God, it was a beautiful night to be flying. Lily sighed and looked back down at her notes. Probably only half an hour more of homework and then she could be done. 

Lily had decided earlier that she was going to go flying tonight. For one thing, she needed to practice for their first game, although it wasn't until after the Slytherin/Hufflepuff game, which was in two weeks. For another thing, Lily just needed to get out. The air was surprisingly warm for early November, and Lily had been feeling very restless at night. And also, Lily liked flying at night better than in the day. At night everything was sharper and clearer. All her senses were heightened by the darkness and the calm. It seemed as though she could fly twice as fast and work twice as well. She would have to leave late, to be sure that everyone was asleep, but the wait would be worth it.

As Lily thought about all of this, she worked doggedly on her homework. Finishing her Transfiguration, she got to work on finishing up her History of Magic Essay. Before she had realized it, she was done. 

"Yes!" Lily whispered (since it was the Library) as she finished the last line of her essay. She was free of homework now. Quickly gathering up her parchment, books, quills, and ink, she hurried out of the Library, smiling through Madam Pince's un-approving glare. 

***

James sighed and turned over in bed. He had been waiting for sleep for at least an hour, probably more like an hour and a half. He had closed the curtains to block out the piercing moonlight, but had found them too stifling, so had had to open them again. Now he was lying face-down the block out the bright light. He sighed. It wasn't even a full moon, so why was it so bright out? 

It was then that James was struck with a brilliant idea, for apparently no reason at all. He would go flying. He sat up and blessed the moonlight that helped him find clothes so quickly. He quickly changed and grabbed his broom from beside his bed. Then he slowly opened the window, to assure it wouldn't creak, and hopped on his broom. 

Soaring out over Hogwarts, James couldn't believe he'd never thought of this before. The moon was a gorgeous half-sphere, and the stars were bright jewels in the sky. He flew up until he was high above Hogwarts, looking down on the moon-washed stone towers and roofs. Then he slowly spiraled down until he came to land on one of the roofs (he suspected it might be the Great Hall) and lay down there, looking up at the sky. 

After a while, he felt the peaceful mood leave him, and jumped up and grabbed his broom. Swinging onto it, he veered steeply down. He flew down and away from the castle until he came to a stop about ten feet above the lake. He skimmed above the surface of the lake for a while, then turned and came to the Quidditch pitch. 

It was on his way to the Quidditch pitch that he realized he wasn't alone outside. 

***

Around eleven, Lily sat up. She had been waiting for two hours, reading her book, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, by Mark Twain, with the curtains drawn. She slid quietly out of her bed and grabbed a cloak and her broom. She fastened the cloak over her warm flannel pajamas and grabbed her broom. The window was already open because Alanna insisted that fresh air was a necessity. She jumped lightly onto her broom and soared out the window. 

As she raced out into the fresh air, she gave a happy sigh of release. Her problems and worries couldn't find her when she was up in the air. She could let everything fall away with the ground. Everything but the moment flowed away. She lived only for what would happen in the next thirty seconds. Then she saw the other figure. 

With a gasp, she came to an abrupt halt. The other broom-rider was skimming a couple feet above the lake. She had never seen anyone else out at night. She wondered if she should go back in, but it was too good a night to do that. She would just have to share her escape with whomever it was that was out here. Then the other rider turned and saw her. 

The rider had been turning towards the Quidditch pitch, and had seen her above. 

_What will happen now? I do hope it's not a Slytherin. And yet…I almost recognize that style… Lily mused as the rider came towards her. The way the person moved with a quick, quiet grace told her that they were very good. The movements seemed very natural, almost as if the person had been born on a broom. And then she realized who it was. That pose with the head tilted slightly to one side, knees curled up, and back straight- it was unmistakable. _

***

James sat there for a second, annoyed at having someone else intrude apon his sanctuary. Then he decided that since they had obviously seen him, he'd better go up and make sure they didn't tattle on him. 

When James was a little over halfway up to the person, he heard an unmistakable voice call out his name. 

"James!" cried the figure, and suddenly James new who it was. 

"Lily? Lily Evans?" he called back, leaning over his broom to go faster. 

When he reached her, he saw it was Lily. 

She gave him a smile, "Hallo, James! What're you doing out here at this time of the night?"

He grinned back at her, his heart fluttering slightly for no good reason, "I could ask you the same thing, you know."

Lily blushed, "So you could, I suppose. Well, I'll answer you if you'll answer me."

"Alright then. I'm out here because I couldn't sleep. Also, it's a beautiful night out and I wanted to enjoy it."

Lily nodded, "Logical enough. The truth is, I go flying at night a lot. At night everything just seems ten times as clear and fast and wonderful. I guess it's just a habit of mine," she finished with a shrug. 

James nodded in understanding, and then said, quite unexpectedly, "I'll race you to the Quidditch pitch!"

Lily sat for a second, trying to process what he had just said, and then she took off. Leaning forward so that she was lying almost flat over her broom, her feet tucked up, she shot off like an arrow from a bow. She quickly caught up to James until she was just a foot behind him. And as the came careening onto the pitch, they were neck and neck. 

Finally, at the far end of the pitch, they slowed down. Leaning back against the forward motion, the stopped and hovered mid-air. 

"Tied," James gasped out, still breathless from their out-of-control flight onto the Quidditch pitch. 

"Yep."

"So….I guess we should be getting back," James said after a few minutes of silence, his voice filled with regret. 

Lily sighed, "I guess so."

They flew back in silence, side by side, letting the wind ruffle their hair and send it flying back, just enjoying the quiet peace for a few moments. When the got to their separate dorms, they stopped for a second. 

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then," James said, suddenly feeling a bit shy. 

"Uhuh," Lily nodded, looking at James as if seeing him for the first time. How had she never noticed how damn _good he looked?_

Then, quite impulsively, James leaned over and kissed Lily on the lips. Blushing, and glad that the dark would hide it, he mumbled, "Goodnight," and flew into the window to his dormitory.

Lily sat there on her broom, dumbstruck. James had just _kissed her. As sad as it was, it had been Lily's first kiss, and she was nervous. Had it meant anything? Had he just been being nice? Or had he meant more? _

Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that night, even when they were back in their beds. 

***

End of Chapter Four. 

**A/N2: So what did you think? Don't forget to review with comments, criticism, or just encouragement. I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter three yet, but it's been only a few days. **

Next chapter you will see more of Narcissa and Sirius, and maybe some Nancy and Remus. Perhaps the other characters, too. I'm also getting more romantic tendencies built into the story too, so hope for that. Probably not a lot of snogging for a while, though. 


	5. Thoughts on the Consequences

**Title:** Understand Me (5/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. 

**A/N: To all who reviewed: Thank you so much! Personal reviews are at the bottom, but I have to have a quick note for WhetherRose here. I will be doing the outcome of the kiss, but I needed to write a little bit about Narcissa first. And oh my god, I can not *believe* how quickly I am writing this! I have never gotten past the third chapter in a story before, but this just gets written so easily! This chapter features Sarcastic!Narcissa and Denial!James. **

**Chapter Five: Thoughts on the Consequences**

It was fifteen minutes before breakfast when Narcissa finally got out of bed. She had been hoping, and fearing, that when she woke up everything from the day before would have been a dream. The intensity of waking up and finding out that it wasn't was a little too much for her. She had lain in bed just trying to process the facts. She had told Sirius one of her most sacredly kept secrets- and he had understood. That was the good part; the part she had hoped was true. But what if Sirius had decided to betray her? What if he had told someone? That was the part that made her wish none of it had happened. 

As she got dressed, Narcissa wondered what would happen. Would she and Sirius be friends now? Would they be more than that? He had said he only wanted her for herself, but had it been a lie? With a groan, Narcissa fell back onto her bed, not caring that she was messing up her robes and hair. 

After lying there for several minutes, she sighed and got up. Quickly yanking a brush through her hair, she grabbed her book bag and began her walk to Transfiguration. She would skip breakfast, partly because she was late and partly because she wasn't hungry anyway. 

_First class is Transfiguration. That means you have to go left here. Wait- It's double Transfiguration. Oh, shit, that's with Gryffindor. Who's previous life do I have, Grindelwald's? As Narcissa walked she carefully gave herself directions so that she wouldn't end up lost. Narcissa might be smart, sarcastic, and seem like the sort of person who was always in control, but she had a bad sense of direction even when she was fully in the present, and today her head was jumbled with thoughts and emotions. She would be lucky if she ended up at the right end of the castle. _

***

As it turned out, she did end up at the right end of the castle. She just happened to end up ten minutes late. As McGonagal lectured her, Narcissa barely listened. She was still trying to figure out if Sirius was really trust-worthy. When McGonagal told her she had detention that evening, Narcissa's distracted reply was, "Yes, that's good."

Narcissa went to find a seat, and found that the only one available was next to the very person she was obsessing about. She walked over the vacant seat beside Sirius Black with an inward sigh. Plunking her books on the desk, she flopped into her seat and took out a quill and parchment. As McGonagal started talking again, Narcissa dutifully pretended to take notes. 

In reality, Narcissa was writing a note for Sirius. She could feel him looking at her parchment, and she could swear that she felt him nod when he read what she had written. Then she threw the parchment back into her bag and began to _really take notes. _

_After all, she thought with bitter sarcasm; __if I fail Transfiguration I'll never learn how turn Lucius into a ferret and my family into Galleons. _

***

James dozed on and off that night. He considered going for another fly, but what if Lily was still out there? He had tossed and turned until he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. 

However, the next morning everything came flooding back. As James woke up to Sirius bouncing on his bed, he groaned. What had he been thinking, kissing Lily? She would probably hate him now. And plus, they wouldn't be able to communicate well together. Communication was one of the most important things in Quiditch. Why couldn't he have gotten a crush on someone who wasn't on the Quidditch team? Only it wasn't a crush, James reminded himself. It was just a silly…something. It was nothing, really nothing. And he would just forget it. He would just have to. 

He got dressed and walked to breakfast in a daze of confusion and annoyance. He would ruin their chances for the Quidditch cup. He would be distracted every time he saw Lily. He wouldn't be able to think about the Snitch. 

_I am an idiot. _

Sirius was asking him something. It sounded as though he was repeating himself for the second or third time. 

"Hmm?" James asked. 

"I _said," Sirius said exasperatedly, "Where were you last night? I woke up and you were gone!" _

As he said this they entered the Great Hall and James caught sight of Lily. The world stopped and James's stomach dropped dizzyingly. He did wish it wouldn't do that. Lily was sitting beside some other girl and chatting amiably while digging into a plate of waffles. Her red hair was gleaming in morning sunshine and her green eyes looked as radiant and alive as ever. She actually seemed…_happy. _

_Perhaps, James thought dazedly, __she didn't mind the kiss. Or better yet, perhaps she can't remember it, for some odd reason. Although, if James thought about it, kissing Lily hadn't been bad at all, it was just the consequences of it that were bad. _

Sirius waved a hand in front of James's face, "Hey, James, anyone home in there? Where were you last night? Remember?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I was…um…doing something. Something that needed to get done. Um…going to the…Library…or…something else important." James wanted to hit himself or bang his head against the wall, but people could see him and he didn't think it would help to convince Sirius he was telling the truth. James was a horrible liar. 

Sirius smirked, "Yeah, that's a likely story. You were with Lily somewhere, weren't you?" 

James sputtered, cursing Sirius silently for being so perceptive, "Wh-Wha- That's- I don't know- Why would you- yeah, we went flying," James stuttered and floundered, looking for a good excuse, and then gave up and told the truth. Sirius knew him too well to believe any of his lies. 

Sirius grinned as he loaded his plate with sausages and pancakes, "I knew it!" 

"Knew what?" asked Remus as he sat down on the other side of Sirius. 

"I knew that-mph!" Sirius glared indignantly at James, who had just clamped his hand over Sirius's mouth. 

"I'll tell you later Remus, and Peter too, if he's around, but anyone can here us here," James explained, glaring at Sirius before removing his hand gingerly. 

Sirius glowered, "Hey, I wasn't going to tell!" Then realizing that his story was unbelievable, he added, "Well…he asked, after all!"

James sighed. Sirius was a wonderful friend, but excuses were not his forte. 

***

Peter sighed as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. His friends were talking about something, but he could care less. They were ignoring him again, but really, he didn't mind. Well, at least not very much. 

Peter was usually a very good eater, but today he nibbled listlessly at his plate of eggs and bacon. He was mulling over the events of the previous evening. He and Sybil had chatted for quite a long time, about all sorts of things. However, the main focus had been the Marauders. 

Peter had told Sybil everything about the Marauders. About how they teased him, about how he felt left out, even about how he was sometimes ignored. It had felt wonderful to get it off his chest. Sybil had even understood why he couldn't just spit it out and tell them how he felt. And she had promised that they would figure out a way to make them stop. Peter knew she would. He trusted her. 

***

Lily had woken up in the morning half scared that it had all been a dream. Then she had decided it couldn't have been; it was all too real. She sighed as she got up and dressed after showering. Brushing her red hair back, she braided it into two braids, then surveyed herself in the mirror. She knew that she really had no reason to be happy. She had been up half the night, James had kissed her, she had no idea what the kiss had meant, she suspected she had a crush on James, she hated crushes, and yet she was fairly bubbling with happy energy. 

Lily bounced down to the common room, still wondering why she was so happy. She skipped down the halls, replaying every moment of the night before. Finally, she decided that that must be why she was so happy. She had a wonderful moonlit ride with James, and it had ended nicely, apart from the kiss. 

Lily sighed, her bubbling energy slowly leaving her. She entered the Great Hall back on earth, and sat down beside Alanna. 

"Hey!" Alanna greeted her. 

Lily replied with a smile and dug into her breakfast, her mind on other things. 

_Oh, what did that kiss mean? I wish I knew so badly! Was he just being nice, or…but he blushed, I saw him. So…maybe it meant something to him, too. I hope so…James is just so…perfect. Lily looked up briefly as James came into the Great Hall, and her stomach lurched. God, he did look damn fine. __Oh, bugger this; he looks so good- it shouldn't be allowed. I'll ask him this afternoon, after classes. I just need to know what he meant. And with that Lily resolved not to think about James and to have a nice conversation with Alanna. Or, to just have a nice conversation with Alanna. _

***

Nancy's first class the next day was Double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. She zombie-walked through it, automatically answering any questions given to her and doing to work mechanically. While she worked she thought about the events of the previous day. When she had gotten back to the Library, Lupin had been there…

Nancy entered the Library resolutely, her head held high. Lupin was sitting at a table working on an essay. She saw him, refused the urge to turn tail and run far away from those all-knowing gray eyes, and walked over to his table. When she got to it she sat down without an invitation, breaking his concentration. 

He had looked up, and she hadn't been able to stop a small wince. There were those all-knowing gray eyes that she couldn't stand looking at her. It felt as though they were boring holes through her own and seeing into her soul. 

"Yes?" he had asked, breaking her half-terrified reverie. 

"Um…" Nancy suddenly didn't know what to say. It was those damn eyes. "Why are you follow- following me?" she stuttered, still captivated by his wise gaze. 

Now, the gray eyes changed from calm knowledge to slight puzzle, "Following you?"

"Yes. Yes, you came into the Library right after I did. Why?" 

Those damn eyes again, now looking completely honest, as if trying to find something out about her. She felt as if she were naked, open, for him to see all of her thoughts. 

"I wanted to know who you were." 

"Why? Why do you need to know who I am? I'm not a Death Eater, you know. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean anything!" She snapped all of this out very quickly. 

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes looking half puzzled half astonished, "Who says I think you're a Death Eater? You're jumping to assumptions. I just wanted to know who you are because you were very rude the other day and I wanted to know why. Would you tell me?" 

She glowered at him, but his eyes were compelling her. They had something in them that she recognized; a need, lust almost, for knowledge of any kind. This was a person who wanted to know the secrets of the world. That was something she could relate with. She sighed, "I'm rude because I don't like to give people a chance to be rude first. It's my defense mechanism. My name is Nancy Bode. Can I leave now?" 

He rolled his eyes, for once looking normal, "You walked up to me, not vice versa. Of course you can leave. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way. Thank you." 

Nancy swallowed. Those eyes were drilling holes in her again. She just knew they could see right through her, "N-no problem," she stuttered and jumped up and left the Library. She never wanted anyone to be able to read her like that again. It was just too personal for her to bear…

Nancy winced mentally as she thought of how stupid she must have sounded. She didn't have any edge over him now. Now it was his game. She hated not being on top. She would get back on top though, and she would figure out how to stop those eyes from affecting her. 

***

End of Chapter Five

**A/N2: So, the end of chapter five! Tell me what you think, please? I'd love to know how you like this chapter. Also, did I overdue the last bit? I'm not sure. **

Here are the thank-you's (I've given up on predicting what will happen in the next chapter-it has a mind of its own.):

Zetta~ Thank you! I'm done now, so I'll be hurrying on the next chapter. 

WhetherRose~ Thank you, as always. And your bit of information came in handy the other day when our homeroom teacher decided to teach us some proper grammar. I just took a course to prepare for the SSATs, though I don't have to take them 'til next year, and it was very good preparation. However, I think I'd be just as glad to go to the local Public School. 

Hollie~ I got your latest review while writing this! Thank you! 

Yikes, I have never had my work appreciated so much! It's wonderful. You're going to give me an inflated head, everyone!

Hope you enjoyed it, everyone! 


	6. The NotSoSerious Saint

**Title:** Understand Me (6/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. 

**A/N: Next chapter! Bunches of hugs to everyone who reviewed! I feel much appreciated and it's making me want to right more than ever! Personal thanks at the bottom. In this chapter you figure out what note Narcissa gave Sirius, because Whether Rose and Hollie asked for it and I cannot refuse a loyal review (not that the rest of you aren't loyal!)! Oh, and I've decided I'm sick of Remus being the incredibly mature and wise one and Sirius being the temperamental, less mature one, so I'm switching things around a bit. I think Sirius deserves a bit more credit. After all, he survived twelve years in Azbakan. **

**Chapter Six: the Not-So-Serious Saint**

_Meet me out by the lake at lunch, the note that Narcissa wrote him had read. And ever since that, Sirius hadn't been able to concentrate. Usually he hung on Professor McGonagal's ever word during Transfiguration, but today he found his mind wandering. Even when McGonagal announced that they would be turning their desks into pigs that day, something that Sirius normally would have been ecstatic about, Sirius only smiled faintly and continued thinking. _

Now, Transfiguration was over, as was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he was half done with Charms, his last class before lunch. Sitting at his desk in-between Remus and James, he took a moment from wondering why Narcissa wanted to meet him to look at his friends. They were just as out of it as he. 

James was staring down at his parchment and shaking his head ever so slightly. Sirius noticed that James was sketching, something which he hardly ever did but was quite good at when he put his mind to it. Looking closer at the sketch Sirius saw that it was one of that pretty red-head Lily. He wasn't surprised; it was fairly obvious that James fancied the pants off her, even if James himself couldn't see it. 

Remus was reading his book. Well, there was nothing unusual about that. Remus found Charms boring, so he almost never paid attention. What amazed Sirius was that Remus still managed to get quite good grades in the class, for all that he rarely listened. The odd thing was that Remus was not really reading. Instead he was glaring at the book with intense annoyance and muttering so quietly that Sirius could only catch the phrase, "Stubborn, obnoxious brat of a Slytherin," before he became too quiet again. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus always seemed quite impartial and unbiased, but he didn't like the Slytherins any better than the rest of them, really. 

And Peter looked worse than the rest of them put together. He had his head resting in his arms, on the desk, and was glaring determinedly at Professor Flitwick. Sirius wondered what the small man had done to deserve a dose of Peter's usually mild temper. 

As Sirius observed his friends, he was unaware that the class was passing. When Flitwick told the four of them that they could leave, they realized that the rest of the class was already exiting the classroom. Grabbing his books, Sirius bounded out of his desk and exited the classroom at a run, leaving behind an irate professor and three surprised friends. 

***

Narcissa had gotten out of Potions ten minutes early. Because of this, she was now pacing in front of the lake biting her nails and waiting for Sirius to show up. Walking back and forth in front of the lake, she looked quite a bit like an army general preparing for war, though she didn't know it. She clasped her hands behind her back and she was walking with a purposeful, swinging stride. 

Sirius, making his way down to her, saw the resemblance immediately and had a hard time not bursting into laughter. As he neared her, he called out, "Reporting for duty, General, sir!" 

Narcissa spun around. First, she looked startled, then she raised an eyebrow, "General?" she asked incredulously. 

Sirius smiled back, "You look exactly like a muggle army general preparing for war when you pace like that. You could get an acting career." 

Narcissa decided that muggle army generals and wizarding ones were probably quite similar. If so, she imagined that Sirius was quite crazy. "Right," she said with a skeptical look. 

Sirius grinned, "No, really, you did. But anyway, what did you want to talk about? Anything new with the Lucius-the-incredible-crap-weasel situation?" 

Narcissa snorted, "Nice name. But no, nothing new with that situation." 

Sirius nodded, "I thought so. About the name, that is. So, what's up?" 

Narcissa sighed and turned serious again, "I just wanted to know…you're really helping me? I mean, you weren't lying, were you? And you aren't going to tell anyone, are you? Are you just going to stay with me until this problem seems resolved, and then leave? What do you want with me?" Now Narcissa was sounding slightly hysterical, and trying desperately to fight tears of confusion, exhaustion, and hunger (she hadn't had breakfast, remember). 

Sirius raised both eyebrows, "I thought we went over this yesterday." 

Narcissa scowled, "You expected me to believe you? I need re-assurance, alright? So just answer the damn questions, and try to be at least a little more convincing," as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Her temper had gotten out of control, and now he was bound to hate her. 

Sirius considered Narcissa with level eyes. Finally, he sighed, "Alright. I am really going to help you; no I wouldn't lie. I promise I never will about something so important unless it is absolutely necessary. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. You know, the Marauders are very close friends, but that doesn't mean I tell them about ever single detail of my life, and they don't tell me everything either. Everyone deserves some secrets. And I will never leave you. I don't want anything from you except the knowledge that I have helped you," He looked at her with a smile. "Are you satisfied now, or should I repeat it again?" 

Narcissa was shocked. He wasn't mad? Lucius would have slapped her for what she had said. She smiled in wonderment, "What are you, some kind of saint?" 

Sirius laughed, "Yep, that's me." 

Narcissa laughed too, and then quite unexpectedly she took his hand, "Come on, I'm starved!" 

"Yes, sir, General!" Sirius followed her with a mock salute. 

***

"Hey, Sybil, made any predictions lately?" 

"Yes, Sybil, what's my fortune?" 

"Who's going to die next week, Sybil?" 

Sybil Trelawney could not take any more. She stormed out of the Great Hall, the mocking voices echoing in her head. She walked quickly along the halls, up the flights of stairs, and to the Divination room. There, she sat down, her breath coming quickly. Sybil had a bad temper, but she didn't let it out because she was afraid of it. She was afraid that if she started to yell she wouldn't be able to stop and she would start yelling things that she didn't want other people to know about. Like her father and her mother, or lack there of. With a sigh, she put her angry thoughts away, and collected her things. 

"Hey," she looked up to see Peter standing in the door way. Sweet Peter, who understood everything. Surely, she could tell him, couldn't she? 

"So," Peter said, sitting down beside her, "What happened in the Great Hall? Were they mocking you again?" 

"Uhuh," Sybil said with a sigh and a nod. 

Peter sighed, "I'm sorry. Why don't you stand up to them?" 

Sybil grimaced, "Because I'm not brave. I can't just stand up to people: they'll just laugh more. And I don't have the courage, anyway. I wish I did, but…" she shrugged with frustration. 

Peter smiled ruefully, "I know. You can't help but be who you are. So, anything else you want to tell me? You know that I don't tell anyone," he took her hand and looked into her eyes, "Believe me, alright? I trust you, will you trust me too?" 

Sybil nodded, biting her lip, "Yeah, I do. And I have got something to tell you. I…I don't loose my temper, or tell people off for harassing me, because I'm afraid of what would happen. Terrified, in fact." 

Peter nodded, "Why?" 

She took a deep breath, "Because I'm afraid I'll start yelling and I won't be able to stop. I'm afraid that I'll not just yell at them, but yell and my mom for committing suicide and my dad for running away and my brother for dying of pneumonia, and everyone else who had made my life a misery. I'll yell at the people who run the orphanage where I live for being so heartless and at the other children, who are always harassing me. And I'll yell at myself, for being such a lame person," all of this came out very fast, and when she was finished she had to stop to breath, watching Peter with her large brown eyes. What would he think of her? 

Peter took a deep breath. Finally, he said, "Would it help if you yelled it where no one could hear you? I mean, you could yell at me, instead. And maybe, if you yelled it out, you wouldn't have to be worried anymore." 

Sybil stared at him. No shocked glances? No pity? No averted eyes? Finally, she was able to speak, "You would let me do that?" she asked incredulously. 

Peter nodded, "If it would help you." 

She took a deep breath, "I think…I think it might. I never thought of that before, but I think it would." 

Peter smiled, "Well, then go ahead." 

Sybil took a breath, and then she let her pent-up emotions come. Soon, her eyes were filling with tears and she had begun to whisper, "Mom, I hate you for what you did to our family. We were happy. Then you committed suicide, mum, and it ruined everything. I loved you, Patrick loved you, and dad did too. Why mum, why did you?" By now, her voice had risen and she was half sobbing half yelling. "We were fine. You never _looked depressed-how were we supposed to know? _

"And dad, why did you leave? Why? I didn't do anything! Pat didn't either. We loved you. And mum, too. And it wasn't your fault she died! It wasn't! Were we just mistakes, daddy? Did mum just not let you leave? Did you want to? Did you really love me? Did the things I did count at all? I cooked and cleaned and did the laundry-I did everything! 

"Oh, Patty…You should have held in! After mum died and dad left, I couldn't deal with anyone else dying! You knew that, but you did anyway. And I left you Patty…I promised I w-wouldn't! And I did…I'm sorry, Patty…I tried! And you left me…

"And Miss Ore! You never gave me one chance…to you, I was just another lame little homeless orphan that no one wanted! I don't mean anything to you. And if I get the chance, Miss Ore, I'll kill you! You're the only person I've ever wanted to kill…and I hate you for it! And I hate that you won't listen, and that you don't understand. I hate you! 

"And I hate Polly and Andy and Amanda for being horrible to me. For pouring ice water on me in the mornings and beating me up…I hate you all," the last sentence was a whisper, her voice hoarse from the yelling. 

She cleared her throat, "But most of all, I hate myself…I hate you for never telling anyone, for never standing up, and for being fake. I hate you for telling people your fake prophesies and for always predicting horrible things. And most of all, I hate you for making everyone die. I hate you because people want to bully you. And I hate you because you hate yourself. I hate myself! I do…" and with that she dissolved into unintelligible sobs. 

***

Peter didn't know what to make of what Sybil had just said. He found it very hard to believe that anyone could hate so much. Well, he could almost believe it. After all, hadn't he always hated his friend for overshadowing him? Hadn't he always hated himself for staying in there shadow? 

So, when Sybil stopped yelling and leaned on his shoulder, sobbing, he wrapped his arms around her, a bit awkwardly. He rocked her slowly back and forth like his mother had done when he was very young and came home crying from the bullies. And he whispered to her that it would be alright, that she would feel better now. 

And he truly believed himself. She would feel much better having confessed her hatred. 

_But, he thought, feeling a bit lost, __who can I__ yell at? Who will listen to me? And for a minute, he felt very alone in the world. Then, the answer came to him in the form of the small bundle of tears he was holding. _

_Sybil. _

***

All through classes Lily was unable to concentrate. First of all, James shared all of her classes, and it was extremely hard to concentrate near him. And also, she had to remember to grab him after the last class they had that day: Potions. 

On her way to Potions, Lily's stomach fluttered with nerves. For one thing, she was horrible at Potions. In fact, Lily was horrible at anything remotely like cooking. Once, when she was nine, she had blown up the stove trying to cook brownies, and ever since had been banned from the kitchen for both her and its safety. Her Potions' record was not much better. The other reason was that she was partners with James in Potions. 

Taking her seat beside him, Lily was sure that her face must be one fire. And, due to her pale skin, he would be able to see it. Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately), James was blushing too. 

"Hi," he muttered quietly as she took her seat. 

She managed (somehow) to give him a bright smile, "Hello!" she said, trying to sound like her usual, cheerful self and not like she was about to faint. "I was wondering," she said more quietly, "Could we maybe talk after classes? Perhaps we could go for a fly over the forest?" she asked, hardly daring to look at him. 

James swallowed, "Er…okay. I suppose that'd be fine. I'll see you over the Quidditch Pitch at about five, alright?" 

Lily nodded hurriedly and then turned towards the front of the classroom as the Professor began to explain the day's assignment. However, though she listened dutifully and took detailed notes, she remembered almost nothing the Professor had said. 

***

During Potions James concentrated at least as badly as Lily, if not worse. He couldn't help but worry about Lily, what with her sitting right next to him. And what did she want to talk about, anyway? Was it just about a new idea for Quidditch? Or, could it be about the night before? 

After the Professor had finished her talk, James was glad to find that Lily had taken notes. Had she not, James would have been completely lost. He couldn't remember one word of the Professor's talk. However, he could remember irritating little details like the smell of Lily's hair (roses and lilac) and the way her quill scratched against her parchment and the way that she bit her lip slightly while she was jotting the notes down. 

Quickly reading the notes, James set to work making the potion of the day. Unlike Lily, he had quite passable Potions' grades and managed to keep Lily from failing as well, most of the time. Today, he made the Clouding Drought nearly mechanically, trying his best to think of anything but Lily. 

First, to pass the time while he watched it simmer, he recalled all the Quidditch matches he had been to. Then, when thoughts of how well _Lily played Quidditch began taking over his mind, he switched to recalling all the full moons for the following year. Eventually, however, he gave up and let the thoughts of Lily invade his brain. _

Later he reflected that it was extremely lucky he hadn't blown up his cauldron with all the attention he had been paying it. 

And, though thoughts of other things invaded, there was always that lurking worry in the pit of his stomach about his meeting with Lily that afternoon. 

***

End of Chapter Six!

**A/N2: Woo! This is my longest chapter so far! I loved everyone's reviews and appreciated them very much. Next chapter, Lily and James meet. Hopefully, we'll see more romantic action between Remus and Nancy, but no promises, because I'm not sure how long and time-consuming the scene with Lily and James will be. Please tell me what you thought of it, especially of Sybil's confessions. My theory there was that she always predicts the worst because the worst always happened in her life. Please tell me if you think it was too dramatic or sentimental. **

Thank-you's! 

Hollie- Wow, two reviews from you! Thanks so much! Thanx for catching the error in chapter four too. I've got a couple ideas about the Sirius/Narcissa/Lucius problem, but I won't tell you now. Just remember that Narcissa said she would never marry except for love, before she decided there was no such thing as it. I figured that Narcissa can't be totally in control, either, so that having her have trouble with directions would be a good addition. And you've found out now. I'm glad you liked the humor. Yes, I did partly get the name Alanna from Tammie's books, and partly because I have an old friend named Alana (though spelled differently). Her books are the best, in my opinion. I recommend you read all of them-they are all very good. However, I think that since I read the SotL books first they will always be my favorites. 

WhetherRose-Yet another review from Wonder Reviewer! Thanks so much! I've told you about the note now, haven't I? I love that you suggest things for the next chapter; it helps a lot! And I've written more now! Thanks a bunch!

Lilyflower8602-Thank you!

Mystikalolo-I'm glad you think so! I'm writing fast!

Milkyweed-I'm glad you loved it! I'm posting now!


	7. Liking, Rudenness, and Lost Tempers

**Title:** Understand Me (7/?) 

**Author:** Eleret

**Author E-mail:**Eleret@aol.com

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** PG-13 (For some kissing, depressing stuff, and adult themes)

**Spoilers:** PoA GoF (maybe) (Knowledge in all of the books is recommended but not necessary.) 

**Summary:** Lily Evans and James Potter have been on the same Quiditch team for a while, yet they know almost nothing about each other. Narcissa Claude and Sirius Black are completely different and they don't even know each other yet. Remus Lupin can't figure Nancy Bode out. Sybil Trelawney and Peter Petigrew form a club for unappreciated people. And no matter how much they deny it, what all of these eight teens want most is someone to understand them. N/S, L/J, R/OC (not a Mary Sue), and P/Sybil. 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own only Nancy Bode's first name and Narcissa Claude's last name. 

**A/N: **Movies, and fics and tons of Homework, Oh My! *sigh* that's been my life lately. But, after far too long, I've finally finished it. I meant to finish it over Christmas Vacation, but as you can see it didn't happen. I am very sorry. And hey, it's up now.  Personal thanks at the bottom, but a big round of applause for WhetherRose and Hollie now because they are making my head as large as the Moon! You spoil me horribly! Thank you! Okay, this chapter. You'll find out about Lily and James's conversation and perhaps I'll forage into a bit more of a romantic edge. 

**Chapter Seven: Liking, Rudeness, and Lost Tempers. **

After Potions, Lily went first to her dormitory to put her books down and get her broom. She raced up the many staircases, panting with lack of breath. There was quite a difference, after all, in being in perfect shape for Quidditch and being in perfect shape for running up thousands of halls and staircases. The reason for the racing was to avoid James. 

In her head, Lily knew that it was pointless. Why on earth should she avoid James? After all, weren't they about to go flying? She would have to talk to him then. And yet, she kept on running until she got to the Fat Lady's portrait, very out of breath. 

Gasping the password, "Gibbering Blue Beetles," she entered the common room and raced up the spiral staircase to her dormitory. There, she collapsed onto her bed, throwing her book bag onto the ground beside it. It was after she had caught her breath that she realized Alanna was already in the room, sitting on her own bed and looking at Lily with some amusement. 

Her blue eyes twinkling in still more knowing amusement, Alanna asked with her usual precise tones, slightly accented from her Irish background, "And what would you be racing back to the dormitory for, so quickly? Trying to avoid someone, perhaps?" 

Lily rolled her eyes. Unlike James, she was quite good at lying; it was a talent that had always come naturally to her, "Of course not. I just have to go straight out to Quidditch practice, and I have to change first, and I'm already late. Look, I'll talk when I get back, okay?" and with that she grabbed her Quidditch robes and began to change. 

However, as easily as Lily's lie had been and as natural as it had sounded, her friend was not to be fooled. She gave her a skeptical look, "Didn't you just have Quidditch practice yesterday?" she asked. 

"Yes," Lily said, her voice muffled by the fabric of her robes, which were half over her head, "But James wants us to practice a lot because we really need to win the cup this year. He has us practicing several days a week." 

However, a soon as she said the word, "James," she knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Alanna had a spark in her eye that Lily knew far too well. 

"And how is _your_ relationship with Mister Potter these days? You seem much friendlier lately. And I saw the way you were looking at him in charms, so there's no need to even _try your little lies with me, Lily Evans! You like him, don't you?" _

Lily yanked the robes over her head and grabbed her broom from beside her bed, "Like James? Well, of course I like James! What's not to like; he's a wonderful Quidditch player and a very good captain. But like him in the way that you mean? Certainly not!" 

Alanna made it plain by the look on her face that she didn't believe her friend, but all she did was shrug and say, "Well, whatever you say, Lily. I suppose you know best, don't you?" 

Lily scowled; she hated Alanna's condescending tone. Her temper flared, but she refused to get into a fight at the moment; she didn't want the weight of having to make up with Alanna on top of everything else at the moment. Instead, she simply snapped, "Yes, I do," and jumped out of the window on her broom, leaving her friend behind shaking her head. 

***

James, unlike Lily, had gone straight to the Quidditch pitch after classes. He had brought his broom down to the shed at lunch time, and he could pick it up there and then fly to his meeting with Lily. Jumping astride his broom, he soared up into the air with a sigh of contentment. Whatever might be about to happen in the next few minutes, whatever Lily might be about to say, he was alright for the moment; up in the sky. 

He zoomed quickly to the edge of the forest, and then slowed to a leisurely pace. He was a bit early, so he could fly at a relatively easy pace and enjoy his surroundings. Of course, he thought with a sigh, he wouldn't have minded prolonging their talk for quite a while (a few centuries should do). He was not in a hurry to have Lily yell at him. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that she might like him; it would simply be too much to hope. 

So, he dawdled as long as he good on the way to their meeting place. He stopped to watch Hagrid going for a walk with Fang, he practiced some dives right down the foliage of the forest, and he got around to flying back towards his destination; the Quiditch Pitch. 

As he got there, he saw that Lily was just arriving. With a sigh of someone going towards his doom, James Potter flew over to meet Lily Evans. 

***

As Lily got to the Quidditch Pitch she saw James flying towards her, and her stomach fluttered with nerves that she quickly tried, and failed, to banish. Putting on her usual cheery smile she called out, "Hi James!" as he grew nearer, and gave him a wave. 

James smiled back at her, "Hey Lily," he said as he stopped beside her, "So…"

Lily took a deep breath, "Yeah…um…all right. So. How was your day?" she finished brightly, not having the courage to say what she wanted. Lily was not a frank person, and she often had a hard time saying what was on her mind for fear of other peoples' reactions. 

James ran a hand through his hair. He was half glad that Lily was making small talk and not asking The Question, but he also have wished she would just spit it out so he could get it over with. He smiled nervously, "Um, it was all right. How was yours?" 

She shrugged, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach at his proximity, "Oh, it was so-so. Yours?" she asked, not realizing she had already asked him. 

James smiled, "You already asked me that." 

"Right. I knew that, of course. Sorry," Lily was mentally yelling at herself in mortification. _You imbecile! You couldn't have just answered, could you? No, you had to show him just how out of it you are, didn't you? Oh, as if he didn't know already. Will you just ask him and get it over with? _

Lily took a deep breath and plunged ahead in a way that she very rarely did, "So, why did you kiss me, anyway? I mean, was it just a friendly kiss, or was it more? Or…or…_what_?"

James gulped. It had come; she had asked The Question. Now, he just had to answer it somewhat intelligently. He bit his lip, "Er…I-I kissedcauselikeIyou." The words were out of his mouth before he'd gotten his tongue around them, and so they made very little sense. He could have kicked himself. What sort of idiotic answer _was_ that? 

Lily blinked, "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that." 

James took a steadying breath, and then tried again, "I kissed you because I like you. Actually, I like you a lot. I mean, you're smart, and funny, and nice, and you can play Quidditch, and-" James stopped and turned bright red with embarrassment. He could have just said he liked her. But no; he'd had to go rambling on about _why_. 

Lily stared at him for a second, going red herself. James _liked her? Really liked her? As in, liked her a __lot? She was having a bit of trouble processing this. And how was she supposed to react? Should she tell him…__what? That she…__might like him too? Did she even __really like him? _

Lily stopped and made herself think about it for a second. _Did she like James? Yes; she definitely did. But…did that mean she should just _tell_ him? What if she only _thought_ she liked him? Or worse, what if, after she'd told him, she suddenly stopped liking him? __Well, she thought determinedly, __I'll just have to deal with it. But right now James has just told you he likes you. Do you really have the courage to just snub him? She knew the answer: no. _

She gathered her courage and said, "James, I…I like you too," and with that she leaned forwards, grabbing his shoulders to stead herself, and kissed him full on the lips. 

At first it was awkward. James was stiff with shock and Lily really didn't know what to do, but then James' lips softened against her own, and Lily relaxed against him. Her hands tentatively moved from death-lock on his shoulders to his neck, twining around it. She could feel his own hands on her back, and she shivered at the very thought of it. It was might have been a just a second or it might have been an hour before they stopped; neither were ever very sure. 

***

At lunch, Nancy quickly swallowed half a sandwich and then headed for the Library once more. She wasn't sure whether she was going to the Library to try to avoid Lupin-No, _Remus, she reminded herself-or to see him again, and she didn't really want to find out, either. At the moment she was content with just taking her automatic route towards her favorite place in Hogwarts. _

She opened the door to the Library and walked in, scanning the tables for his face. He wasn't there yet, but she was now relatively sure that he would be. She got a random book off a shelf and sat at a table, waiting. She didn't have to wait long. Remus walked into the Library after a few minutes. 

She not-so-subtly watched him as he scanned the tables until he saw hers. She couldn't contain a small flinch as their eyes met. _Damn those eyes! _

He walked casually over to her table and sat down across from her with a small smile. 

Her heart skipped a beat at his smile, and she thought that she was probably doing a wonderful imitation of a deer caught in a muggle car's headlights. She wouldn't be surprised if he had frozen her, but to her surprise she could move quite easily when she tried. 

"Hello," she said, trying to sound as casual as he seemed. 

"Hey. What're you reading?" he asked with genuine curiosity. 

Nancy glanced at the title of the book, and felt her cheeks go hot. _I must remember to look at books before picking them out,_ she decided as she mumbled, "The mating habits of the Acromantula." 

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Is it interesting?" 

Nancy cleared her throat, "Well…um…actually it was just sitting here so I kind of picked it up. I haven't started it yet," Luckily, though she wasn't wonderful at it, Nancy was a passable liar. 

Remus shrugged, "Well, if you find it interesting, do tell me," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

She scowled at him, "You're terrible!" she snapped. 

He chuckled, "I know. So, how was your day?" 

***

As Remus saw Nancy leaving the Great Hall he quickly followed her, gobbling down the last of his lunch in one bite. He had been very vexed with her earlier in the day, but he had decided to give up on it after a bit of thought. After all, he was clearly in control of how things went from now on, so he had no reason to be annoyed. She was obviously much less capable of hiding her emotions in his presence, so it should be easy for him. And besides, he was still quite fascinated with her, and wanted to learn more about her. 

And so, naturally, he walked out of the Great Hall after her, and followed her down the corridor to the Library. He opened the door without hesitation and scanned the tables until he noticed her. She was staring back at him, looking quite like a deer caught in a muggle car's headlights, he saw with some amusement. 

He walked up to her, not bothering to wipe off the slight smile that stayed in his eyes. 

"Hello," she said calmly- too calmly. He immediately knew that she was really nervous, although her expression was now neutral. However, he decided to play along and pretend he didn't see through her mask. 

He saw there was a book in her hand, and decided it would be a good topic for conversation. "Hello. What're you reading?" he asked, trying to catch a look at the book title. 

He saw her glance at the books title, and her cheeks colored to quite a fetching pink. However, he ignored that, and the slight jerk in the pit of his stomach that came along with it. He looked at her questioningly. 

 "The mating habits of the Acromantula," she muttered so softly he almost didn't catch it. When he did, he had a hard time not bursting out laughing. 

Instead he raised his eyebrows and said, "Is it interesting?" amusing himself with the embarrassment he knew he was causing her. 

She cleared her throat, "Well…um…actually it was just sitting here so I kind of picked it up. I haven't started it yet," she said, and he guessed that she was telling the truth. After all, who would actually pick out such an odd book? 

However, he didn't want to give up his game of teasing. He shrugged and said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "Well, if you find it interesting, do tell me."

At this he knew that her pretense of ignoring his teasing was gone. She scowled and snapped, "You're terrible!" in a very exasperated tone. 

He chuckled genuinely, knowing that he had achieved his goal of forcing her to stop being polite to him, "I know. So, how was your day?" he asked to spare her having to keep being annoyed at him. He was actually quite surprised that he had let himself become so annoying. Usually he forced himself to be polite and nice around everyone, and usually he was quite embarrassed when he caught himself being less than perfect. He supposed it was just something in Nancy's nature that happened to bring out his most obstinate side. 

She sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands, "Really it was just the regular." 

"Yeah, mine was basically the same." 

He was now trying to think of something polite to say. He knew he was pushing it being so rude to her, although to most people it might have actually seemed quite polite. However, Remus forced himself to set a higher standard of courtesy than most people, and he intended to hold true to it. It annoyed him that Nancy seemed to just be begging for him to be rude. Finally, he decided that the only way to keep from acting less polite than he set his standard was to go away for a while. 

He stood up, "Well, I've got to go. See you later." And with that he exited the Library wondering what it was about Nancy Bode that made him want to act like a normal boy. 

Nancy had long since given up trying to figure out what it was about him that made her act so tongue-tied and un-typically flustered. 

***

After Lunch, the rest of the day past in a blur for Narcissa. She breezed through all her classes with the rest of the brainy Ravenclaws and then, after dinner, headed not back to her dorm, but instead outside. Narcissa always liked to take a walk before she went to bed. It seemed to clear her mind and make her more able to sleep well and put up with the other girls' chatter. 

She walked out of the entrance hall and onto the grounds of Hogwarts, breathing in the chilly, early November air. It was crisp and cool with the promise of a cold winter to come. A pile of fallen, brown leaves came swirling past her, and she sighed. Narcissa had always found fall sad, not that she would ever admit to being so sentimental. She hated seeing the leaves turn colors and fall to the ground, and she hated the empty month of November. December was filled with the promise of the Holidays, and with the magic of winter. But November was in between the excitement of fall and the cheeriness of winter. It was completely devoid of happiness and there was nothing to look forward to except barren trees and piles of sad, dead leaves. 

However, simply because she didn't like the atmosphere of November, it didn't mean she would give up the chance to take her evening walk. She'd been taking it ever since she first began Hogwarts, and never let anything save a heavy snowstorm or a particularly vicious cold stop her. She loved seeing the moon high in the sky, she loved the smell of evening air, and she loved the feeling of being totally alone. 

However, it seemed that tonight she would not get to walk alone. As she strode across the Quidditch pitch she saw Lucius approaching. Her stomach tingled unhappily with the fear and annoyance mixed with weary resign-ment that always accompanied the sight of her boyfriend. And tonight, especially, she did not look forward to talking to him. She had had too good a day with Sirius to enjoy talking to her icy boyfriend. 

And yet, as he walked towards her, she made no move to walk away. She stood still, head held high in the proud position that she refused to drop, no matter how tired she was of it. She would not make it easy for Lucius to have her. If need be, she would have to be hauled kicking and screaming to the alter. And even then, she didn't know how her parents would make her willingly participate in being married to Lucius. She decided that they would probably have to resort to the Imperius curse, and hope that no one noticed.  

"Hello, Narcissa," he said in his cool voice as he walked up to her. "Waiting for someone out here?" His tone was casual, but she knew better. He was annoyed. 

She sighed, "Must always be waiting for someone, Lucius? If you must know, I was going for a walk-_alone_." 

He raised his eyebrows and took a step towards her, "Are you sure, Narcissa? Are you sure that you aren't waiting for someone? Are you sure that you weren't meeting someone yesterday when you were supposed to meet me?" He was now doing his equivalent of a yell. That is, a harsh, purring, icy, snapping tone that was controlled, but just barely. 

And then Narcissa knew what was bothering him, and she could have hit herself. He had told her to meet him in the Prefects room yesterday, and she hadn't. Of course, she always _said_ that she would come only if she wished, but she knew that there would be serious consequences if she didn't, so she'd always obeyed. Now, however, she had disobeyed Lucius and her family, and she both relished and dreaded the realization that she had stood him up. 

She gave him a small smirk, "Did it hurt your poor ego to be stood up, Lucius _dear?" she asked icily, marveling at her own daring and wishing that she could have stopped herself. _

His face went pale with rage, and he stepped so close to her that she almost had to bend backwards to continue looking at him. His eyes were steely with anger, and they flashed. "Narcissa, you will not forget to meet me again. Is that understood?" his voice was now beginning to shake a bit with anger, but he was firmly controlling it. Damn but she hated when he could control everything he said. 

She, however, ignored the danger and plunged on, "Afraid that I'm going to find someone else, Lucius dearest? Afraid that I'll find someone who I actually like? Afraid that I will someday _give you up for Sirius_?" Narcissa almost gasped herself at the last part. She hadn't meant to even _think_ that last part, much less say it out loud. But now that she had said it, she wished that she hadn't. Lucius was livid. 

For once, Lucius's icy control had broken. His eyes were wild with rage, and he towered over her. She had forgotten how tall he really was. He had to be almost as tall as Sirius, which was saying something. And now he grabbed her wrists to keep her from moving away from him. Leaning close to her face he whispered, "You will never leave me, Narcissa! You're too afraid. And for a dirty Gryffindor like _Black_?" he laughed harshly. "You wouldn't _dare_!" 

_That_ made Narcissa mad. So mad, in fact, that she completely forgot about what her parents would say, what Lucius would do, and what would happen to her future. She yanked away from him, pulling her wrists free, and shoved him back away from her. She was shaking with anger as she yelled, "You think I wouldn't leave you because I'm _afraid? You think that you're better than Sirius? Do you truly think that you are __any competition for him? He is _twenty times_ the man that you will _ever_ be. He had the nerve to befriend me and stick up for me when no one else would! He isn't afraid of you, and neither am I!" Her eyes were blazing and she suddenly knew what she would do. What Narcissa hated more than anything else in the world was when people told her what she could and could not do. She would go to any lengths to prove them wrong. "You know what, Lucius? I'll prove it to you. I am not afraid of you or my family. We are __over!" and with that she grabbed the betrothal ring off her finger, the one that she was forbidden by _everyone_ to take off, and threw it in his face. Then, feeling strangely satisfied, she stood back, knowing what would happen next. _

Lucius stood there for a second, shocked and sputtering. Then, angry again but more despairing, because he knew what Narcissa could be like when she decided something, he gave a yell of frustration. Narcissa knew what would happen next, but this time she didn't mind. She didn't even flinch as his hand descended on her cheek, slapping her so hard that it left a mark. She stood there as smirked. Then, leaving him defeated, she walked away. She almost skipped. She was _free_. 

***

The end of Chapter Seven! Woohoo! That's the longest chapter I've ever written, by the way. 

**A/N2:** Alright, I wanted to put this in the beginning but I didn't want to ruin the surprise for anyone. So here is a note about this chapter that I felt had to be included. So, you might think that James and Lily saying they "liked" each other wasn't nearly a strong enough word, but you have to remember that they are both insecure teenagers. In my experience with teenagers (and that should be quite a lot- I am one, after all) they have a bit of trouble saying "love", and Lily and James are especially shy. Alright, that's about it. 

Now, onto thank-you's! 

**Flashy20000**~ My cousin, everyone! It turns out that she actually *doesn't* need to help me with the fluff- it looks as though I'm good at it after all. Thanks for the comments Lu, but you need to read the rest of the story! And thanks for reading the first chapter and reviewing! By the way, when are you going to get Molly and you an account here so that you and I can post and edit her stories? It better be soon! Also, guess what I'm listening to? A hint: "She hates me…Lalalala." Ring any bells? Only on the radio it's on key. 

**Hollie**~ Thank you! I know what you mean about time, too. Where does it go? Also, I hope you absolutely love Lioness Rampant to bits! It's a wonderful, beautiful, amazing book! And I agree with you: EVERYONE should read all of Tammy's books! And you praise me so wonderfully! I think you'd better brush up on your poetry, however, if you think I'm one of the best poets you've read! The information sheet is something I adapted from the one on Fictionalley.org, and have formatted to fit my purposes. I like it too: it helps me keep all my thoughts in order. Thank you so much for all your comments! Really, they were wonderful, and they made me blush! You rock! And about Alanna/George…Tammy explains (in an essay on her website) that Alanna wanted to be with George because he loved her for who she was, and he could make her laugh. I think that at the time I first read the books I was probably sad about Jon, but he gets someone- if you haven't met her yet, however, I'm not going to give it away! And I always liked George very much! 

**Lama**~ Thanks…erm, I think. I do try my best with spelling and Grammar, and have gotten a beta-reader after your suggestion. However, I tend to usually not get along that well with betas I either forget to email them with the chapter or they take forever and I give up. However, this latest one is working on the first chapter, so we'll see how it goes. I may post a revised version of this story on FF.Net later. Actually, a lot of my mistakes are basically carelessness and laziness. I happen to like Grammar quite a bit, but I write for fun, not to drive myself crazy editing and re-editing over and over again. I will try my best with spelling. However, I'll admit to you now, I'm a pretty hopeless speller. And thank you very much! Also, I really don't mind if a review is short, although of course I love long ones, so long as it tells me what you like and what I need to improve. I think you definitely did this, so I'm happy! 

**WhetherRose**~ Last, but definitely not least! Once again, you are horribly spoiling me! I must have done something to get such wonderful reviewers, but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is! I've run out of words to describe my gratitude for you. Saying thank-you over and over again seems so redundant, but it seems to be all that I can do! So, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Yes, about the stereotypes, I love breaking those, and I agree completely with you! And about the friendship, it almost wasn't on purpose! You see, Narcissa is very good at hiding her feelings around people whom she doesn't know or care about, but if she is very close to someone she can't hide her emotions. And about the hacky-sack, that is very interesting! Mostly because I got to see your physical reaction, but also because I find it amazing that anyone can manage to toss one while reading! You must be extremely talented! I have to keep my eyes on one all the time if I'm tossing it, and it *still* falls! And thank you about the grammar tips! I love them- they are extremely helpful! 

Thanks to all, once again! You are all so perfect! Luv ya! 

~Eleret~ 


End file.
